ovo_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Seven Areas
The Gummiverse is separated into countless of Planes of Existence, forming a gigantic Cosmic Ladder from top to bottom. Of these planes, there are Seven which are considered most important, being (from topmost to the lowest) Ovo, The Pukka Realm, The Meat Realm, 14#7U?!/%!Q*G, The MCU, Reality and Null. While many other thousands of planes and areas exist, these 7 are deemed the most important, containing the most amounts of Gummy Cosmic Energies. In order to climb the ladder and ascend to the next plane one must be at least a tier-3 demigod or some other kind of extraterrestrial super-being. It is uncommon for those of the lower tiers (anything in Reality or below) to ever encounter anything on any other planes or even have any knowledge of them. However, there are some exceptions to this rule, with some beings in reality being cosmically aware, examples being Jamie Oliver or Scarlett Johansson. Travelling up the ladder is generally performed vertically, with Reality bridging the gap to The MCU and the Pukka Realm bridging the gap to Ovo and so on. Again there are exceptions to this rule, examples of this being the Convergence Point at Dartmoor between Reality and The Pukka Realm, or the time tunnel between David's Singularity and the Porn Dimension. These bridges are often created by insanely powerful beings for quick and easy interplaneal travel, like the warp zone in Super Mario Bros 1. Travelling up the ladder takes a heavy toll on body and soul, more so the higher you ascend, "its like running a 10K, snorting an ounce of ket and having an abortion all at once" ''- an unnamed interplaneal traveller.'' Only the most powerful beings are able to ascend to the upper three realms, as this is where the real magic happens. The most commonly known way to achieve this is to locate and use a powerful artefact, of which there only exists one per plane. For the Pukka Realm, this is The Bloodstone Chalice and for The Meat Ream this is The Big Bad Barbecue Bib. These keystones are heavily guarded and regarded as the most important objects in the entirety of each realm, you'd be hard pressed to get your hands on one. Although physical travel is only possible using an interplaneal artefact, certain humans can occasionally see into the next plane in the form of visions and omens. Being that our universe exists beneath The MCU, this is the only other plane humans can experience without the use of the aforementioned artefacts. Stan Lee is considered the most famous human to be able to see into the above plane. Reality's Milton Oliver has also been known to frequently have visions into The Pukka Realm and once saw into all seven areas at once while on Alien Cocaine. The 7 layers generally exist in harmony but there have often been accidental rifts and tears created between the dimensions, such as during the creation of David's Singularity or that time when Kraag was exiled from Ovo and descended through all 9 layers to reside in Null. It is generally known that the planes get worse and worse the farther one descends, with Ovo being an i ndescribable utopia and Null being the grossest shit you can imagine, in fact, nothing exists there. In addition to the Seven Areas, there are many thousands of less integral planes, examples being The Cosmic Bungis or Frappe Snowland. The space in-between any given plane on the Cosmic Ladder is known colloquially as The Gummy Zone, space trans-matter that exists as cosmic Pollyfilla, creating a fluid experience for anyone involved. The Cosmic Ladder Below is listed the seven areas, as well as any additional planes of note. Ovo The highest plane on the cosmic ladder. A beautiful paradise where millions of worlds are contained within colossal eggs in space, the first of which to exist is the planet Ovo. The only way to access this realm is via use of the Bloodstone Chalice, the artefact of the Pukka Realm. The Pukka Realm A humble forest realm where most of earth's greatest chefs are from. Jamie Oliver is from here, so is Gordon Ramsay and Nigella Lawson. It manifests as a sprawling forest with seemingly no end. The Meat Realm 14#7U?!/%!Q*G''' ' A plane that is impossible to comprehend. No rules apply here and one simply cannot imagine anything that would exist here. David's Singularity A plane accidentally created by a guy called David. It's just a room with a computer. For a short time Russian hackers were able to access the computer and transform the entire plane of existence into what was periodically known as the 'Naked Dimension'. However after a short number of days David became aware of the interference and soon reverted the plane back to it's former self. The Cosmic Bungis' ' Yes thats right. The centre of this universe is a giant gaping anus, held open with four fingers. The being whom the void belongs to is of unfathomable proportions and is unnefected by the laws of time and space. As such the cavernous hole is visible in the sky at all times and from all locations. Like i said, unfathomable. Artificial light does not exist in this Realm, all illumination resonates from the anus itself, despite its appearance being a light swallowing black hole inside of a sphincter. The MCU' ' The Marvel Cinematic Universe. Just watch the movies. Little known fact, John Favroe's 'Chef' exists as part of the MCU, chronologically after the first 'Captain America' movie. Have you seen Chef? My name Chef. Reality' ''' Earth and everything we know exists in this plane. Null Other Anomalies Extradimensional Wilko A pit stop for travellers that only exists outside of the nine planes. Absolutely anything can be bought and sold here including entire planets and solar systems. This is is possible as matter does not obey the laws of physics in the so called Gummi Zone.